


Human Touch

by Lilly_C



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male grooming ritual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Year Of Hell.
> 
> Slightly alternate take on the scene where Tuvok is shaving.

Tuvok moved the razor away from his face. “Enter,” he said acknowledging the comm beeps. He was surprised to see Seven of Nine enter his private quarters.

“Commander, I need to speak with you.”

“Very well, what is on your mind?”

Seven watched as the Vulcan dipped his razor into the water. “Are you partaking in some kind of male grooming ritual commander?”

“I am shaving, if that is what you mean Seven.”

Seven walked to where the commander was. “May I?” she asked taking the razor from him, surpassing a smile as a spark flickered when their hands touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure if I’ve got either of them right, they are kind of hard but at least I’ve tried.


End file.
